


this place called home

by larry_hystereks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cabin AU, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, its straight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where skye and ward live in a cabin in the woods together with their dog.</p><p> </p><p>which also includes a proposal, a wedding, and everything that comes afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the proposal

**Author's Note:**

> try not to get a tooth ache bc this is straight fluff

In all of the fantasies she ever dreamed about in the foster home, of where she would end up when she was older, she never pictured this. 

She thought she'd live in the city somewhere in an apartment with her roommate, or maybe that she'd still live at home with her parents in their big victorian mansion. 

She never pictured the woods. 

Skye never thought she'd end up in a cabin where her closest neighbor was six miles away. 

And she never thought she'd fall in love with it. 

She loved waking up in the morning to sunlight pouring through the window and the sound of a warm fire crackling.

She loved the way her dog, Rosy, pressed her nose against Skye's hip when she wanted a walk.

She loved the way the air smelt outside and she loved the way the leaves or the snow, depending on the season, crumbled and crunched under her feet. 

She loved every bit of the life she built here.

"Skye?" 

She looks up from her book and Rosy, who's curled at her side, does the same. 

"You wanna go for a walk?" 

Skye smiles. "Always." 

She gets off the nook she was sitting in and Rosy jumps down with her. 

Skye presses a quick kiss to Ward's lips. "You got the leash?" 

He holds it up, smiling, before kneeling down to their dog. 

He slips the collar around her neck, earning a happy lick on the palm of his hand, making him chuckle slightly. 

Skye slips on her coat over her flannel and follows through the door behind Ward and Rosy. 

Ward outstretches his arm and Skye takes it happily. 

The air is starting to get cooler; fall is in full swing and they're starting to get that early winter chill. 

Rosy adores the weather and sniffs blissfully at the air, tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

"How's your book?" Ward asks as they walk down the leave covered path. 

Skye shrugs. "Not the best, but definitely not the worst." 

"Not like the one you read last month?" He asks, smiling slightly. 

She groans. "Ugh, that one was terrible. I'm never letting you pick books for me again." 

"How was I supposed to know that you didn't want to read about philosophy." He says, laughing. " _I_ enjoyed it." 

She rolls her eyes. "You know I really only like fictional stories, or fantasies." 

He chuckles. "I know," he says. "But I wanted to see how far you'd get into the book before calling it quits." 

She nudges him slightly with the arm that's intertwined with his. 

"Jerk," she says. "I got like two-hundred pages in. It was brutal." 

Ward laughs and Rosy turns her head, panting happily. Ward leans down and scratches between her ears. 

"We need to pick up dog food the next time we go to the store." Skye says absently. 

Ward nods. "Yeah, and more canned foods for winter just in case the snow is as bad as it was last year." 

"Mm. And more hot chocolate. We ran out too fast last year." 

"That's because you drank it all in like two weeks." He says laughing. 

She chuckles too, leaning closer against Ward as they come up towards the lake. 

They come up to the large rock, their spot, and sit down. 

Ward leans over and unclips Rosy's leash and she wanders towards the edge of the lake, sniffing excitedly.

Skye smiles at the sight and rests her head against Ward's shoulder. 

She wonders how she got so lucky.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She chuckles and looks up at him. "I love you too, dork."

He sighs, smiling. "No, like I really love you."

She sits up and raises an eyebrow.

"I love you and want to spend to rest of my life with you." He continues.

"Oh, Grant-"

"No, let me finish."

She smiles and nods her head.

"So I love you," he says again. "and I want to have this," he points around them, to the lake, to Rosy, and between the two of them. "for the rest of my life, or as long as you let me. Whatever comes first."

She blinks, holding back tears.

"And I know it doesn't really matter. We don't have families to tell and we don't even need to have a wedding," he continues. "but all I want is to call you my wife. It's all I've ever wanted since the moment I met you."

He stands up and pulls a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a sparkling ring.

"So Skye, will you do me the eternal honor of marrying me?"

Skye nods her head, letting a few tears fall out of her eyes as Ward slips the ring on her finger.

She stands wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"God, I love you." She says.

He laughs in her ear, his arms tightening around her waist.

There's a bark at their feet and they both look down to Rosy who's trying to nose her way into the hug.

"Can Rosy be our flower girl?" Skye asks, petting her head.

"And our ring bearer and my best girl." 

"You aren't going to call Fitz?"

"You want to have a wedding?"

She stares at him.

"Of course we're having a wedding. We're calling all seven of our friends and they're coming out here for our wedding that we're having _right here_."

"Here?" 

Skye nods her head, kissing him. 

"This is the place you first told me you loved me," Skye says. "You proposed here. I want to get married here." 

Ward's smile is blinding. 

"You want to get married here." He says.

Skye nods.

"I want to get married here." She says.

Ward hugs her again and she looks at the woods that surround them and listens to Rosy's happy barking, thinking this is better than any life she could've dreamed of. 

 

* * *

 

[aesthetic to go along with the fic](https://twitter.com/hystereks/status/612433480463417345)


	2. the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some wedding fluff

"Ow, bob!"

The woman snorts. 

"Sorry," she says, pinning Skye's hair back. "I'm almost done." 

Skye rolls her eyes and Jemma glares at her. 

"Do you want mascara in your eyeball?" She asks. 

Skye groans. 

"Why do I need mascara at all? Or a fancy hairdo?" Skye asks. 

Bobbi pins another piece of her hair back. 

"Because it's your wedding day, Skye. Most girls get at most three, but you're definitely only getting one." Bobbi says. "You need to make it count!" 

Skye sighs. 

"Close your eyes, please." Jemma says.

Skye closes them and feels the brush on her eyelid. 

She fights back groaning again only because she knows how much the two of her bridesmaids are enjoying this. 

"Alright, you can open." 

Skye opens her eyes and blinks a few times at the person in the mirror. 

"Aren't you worried that Grant isn't going to recognize you without your flannel on?" 

Skye smiles and turns in her chair. 

"Kar!"

Kara smiles and walks over to Skye, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. 

"I'm so happy you could make it." 

Kara leans down and gives her a quick hug. 

"Grant would kill me if I missed your wedding, are you kidding me?" She jokes. "I'm only late because I couldn't find your damn house." 

Skye smiles and stands up.

"Alright, now where's the dress?" Bobbi asks. 

Skye points to the wooden closet in the corner of the room and Bobbi goes to fetch it. 

"Have you see Ward yet?" Skye asks Kara. 

"No, not yet. I think Fitz is trying to convince him to smoke a cigar." She says with a laugh. "I figured I'd let Fitz be the best man for a little longer." 

Jemma sighs. "Oh, he's going to be heartbroken." 

Kara nods. "I know, maybe I should just let him take on the role." 

"Kar, you and Ward have been best friends since high school. Fitz will understand." Skye says. 

Kara shrugs. "Whatever, it's up to Grant. I'll go see him now." She leans forward and presses a kiss to Skye's cheek. "You look lovely, really." 

Skye smiles and thanks her before she leaves the room. 

"Alright, strip." Bobbi says. 

Skye unbuttons her flannel and tosses it to the ground, her sweatpants following shortly after.

Jemma and Bobbi help get Skye into her dress, the two of them fluttering around her like two little birds. 

Once it's zipped up Skye runs her hands along the lacy material.

Bobbi stands in front of her with a soft smile, placing the veil gently on the crown of her head. 

The two women step back and sigh. 

"Oh, Skye." Jemma says, barely above a whisper. 

Bobbi takes Skye's shoulder's and turns her towards the full length mirror. 

It takes a minute for Skye's eyes to adjust after all that pure white but once they do she's left speechless. 

The dress, which she picked out three weeks ago at the only wedding shop in town, fits her perfectly. 

The material is tight around her chest, but opens up slightly after her waist, casting a small white ocean around her. 

Her hair falls around her face in soft curls, the veil resting gently on top of them. 

"Kara's right." Skye says. 

"About what?" Bobbi asks. 

"Ward's not going to recognize me without my flannel." 

The two ladies laugh, both of them hugging Skye. 

"I hate to interrupt..." 

The women turn to see Lance standing in the doorway. 

"Well don't you look dapper." Bobbi says, with a smirk. 

He rolls his eyes. "Don't I always?" He says. He chuckles at his own joke and looks back at Skye. "Skye, darling, it's time." 

She swallows. "As in it's time, it's time?" 

He nods with a smile. "Yep. So it's now or never if you're debating on backing out, love." 

"Not a chance." 

His smile widens and he casts a wink at Bobbi before exiting the room. 

Skye slips on her small heels and walks towards the front door of her and Ward's cabin. 

She takes a deep breath and Jemma hands her the bouquet of flowers.

"You ready?" 

Skye nods her head.

Jemma smiles and opens the door, taking the first steps outside with both Skye and Bobbi behind her. 

Skye smiles at the sight in front of her. 

The trees around them are lined with glowing white lights, lining the way to the lake. A path she's walked a million times before looks transformed into something truly magical.  

"Oh, guys." Skye starts. 

"Oh no, that wasn't us." Bobbi says. She looks behind Skye, and she turns around, smiling widening. 

"How long have you been hiding in the bushes, Phil?" 

He chuckles. "I didn't want to interrupt you and your bridesmaids." 

Skye sighs happily. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Skye smiles again. "Phil, would you, I mean if it's not too much to ask-"

"Of course." He answers. 

Skye bites her bottom lip and hears the beginnings of music start to play. 

"Alright, let me grab Melinda to get her walking down the aisle."

"Melinda is here." She says. She looks at Skye. "You look gorgeous." She smiles, as much a May normally smiles, and then she looks back at Bobbi. "Now why am I going first, again?" 

"You're practically the mom, now chop chop, musics a-playing."

May rolls her eyes and takes off walking down the path. 

Skye looks at Bobbi who's counting softly to herself. 

"Alright, my turn, now Jemma you go on-"

"Bobbi, I know, please just go." 

Bobbi takes a breath and smiles, walking next down the path. 

Jemma leans over and gives Skye a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"You have your vows, right?" 

Skye taps herself on the head. "All up here, Simmons." 

"You're adorbale, and I am so happy for you." 

Jemma smiles at her one last time before making her way down the path as well. 

"You ready?"

"Just don't let me trip down the aisle, Ward would never let me live that down." 

Coulson laughs. 

"I'll do my best." 

"Thank you, Phil. For walking me." 

"I couldn't think of any honor higher." 

Skye smiles and the music begins to change. 

"That's our cue." 

Coulson takes Skye's arm and they begin the descent down the pathway towards the alter. 

They make their way through the trees and Skye's swears she feels her heart stop in her chest. 

Her eyes dance over her bridesmaids, Melinda, Bobbi, and finally her maid of honor, Jemma. And then over Ward's groomsmen, Lance and Fitz, and Kara taking the place of best woman. She looks at Rosy sitting happily next to Kara.

And then her eyes find Ward's and she can't bring herself to look anywhere else.  

He smiles brightly at her and she tells herself not to cry. 

Coulson brings her to the alter and leaves her in front of Ward, placing a soft a kiss on her cheek before taking his spot with the other groomsmen.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of Grant Douglas Ward and Skye Johnson..."

The officiant continues on but Skye's mind starts to block everything out.

She's too lost in Ward's eyes, too happy. 

She's marrying her best friend today. 

"And now for the vows." Skye hears. 

She looks at the officiant and then at Ward. 

"Skye," he starts. "I love you."

"Well that's a relief." Skye says. 

He laughs and shakes his head. "Don't interrupt." 

She bites her bottom lip to stop her smile from spreading so widely. 

"Sorry, please continue." She says. 

He chuckles again and smiles at her. 

"I love you." He says again. "I love you and I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you even when you don't want to take Rosy out for a walk in the cold, and I promise I'll love you when you're complaining about the lack of television reception our cabin gets."

Their friends collectively chuckle.

"I promise to love you at your worst," Ward continues. "But I also promise to cherish you at your best. I promise to love and appreciate when you do my dirty laundry for me, and when you wake me up in the morning with breakfast."

Skye feels tears in her eyes.

"I promise to always be by your side, and I promise to listen, and to love, and to respect you for as long as I live."

She smiles at him brightly and has to stop herself from leaning forward to kiss him. 

"And now from the bride." The officiant says. 

Skye looks at him and then back at Ward.

"Hi," she says. 

Ward chuckles. "Hi." 

"I, uh, I had a lot I wanted to say, and I'm probably going to forget a lot of it, but here it goes." 

She looks at the ground and then back up at Ward. 

"This is where I fell in love," she starts. "this is the first place you told me you loved me and this is the first place I told you I loved you too. This is place we decided we wanted to get a dog and this is place you proposed to me. It's the place we're getting married and it's the place I plan on experiencing many more firsts with you, Grant." 

Her hands grip Ward's tightly.

"I love you, and everyday I'm reminded why I love you so much. Everyday you surprise me and everyday you show me how lucky I am to have found someone like you. I never knew I wanted this life. I never saw myself wearing flannel shirts everyday and chopping wood for my fireplace. But now I couldn't imagine my life any other way."

"I love you Grant Ward, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life."

Ward runs his thumb over her fingers and god, he looks like he's going to cry too. 

"And now for the rings."

Kara steps forward and Skye notes her red and wet eyes as she hands the rings over to the officiant. 

"Grant, as you place the ring on your bride's finger, please repeat after me."

Ward takes the ring from the officiant. 

"With this ring, I marry you,"

"With this ring, I marry you," Ward repeats.

"With my loving heart, with my willing body, and with my eternal soul." 

"With my loving heart, with my willing body, and with my eternal soul." Ward says. 

He slides the band onto Skye's finger, with a wide smile. 

"Now Skye," the officiant begins. "as you place the ring on your groom's finger, please repeat after me." 

Skye takes the ring. 

"With this ring, I marry you,"

"With this ring, I marry you," Skye says. 

She's choking back tears. 

"With my loving heart, with my willing body, and with my eternal soul."

"With my loving heart, with my willing body, and with my eternal soul." Skye says. 

She slides the ring onto Ward's finger, smiling watery at him. 

"I love you." She says. 

He smiles. "I love you, too." 

"Skye, Grant, by the power bested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

Ward places both his hands on Skye's face and presses his lips against hers.

Skye throws her arms around Ward and there's clapping, and she hears Rosy barking, but she's so lost in Ward, in her husband, she can barely notice. 

Ward pulls away pressing his head against Skye's. 

"We're married." He whispers. 

She smiles, kissing him again. 

"We're married." She says back to him.

And she couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /WE COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL/

**Author's Note:**

> im probably gonna add a chapter of the actual wedding eventually im sorry in advance


End file.
